To Tutor the Slytherin Prince
by theinsanekit
Summary: Celina Knight is a Slytherin who feels she doesn't belong in the Slytherin house. Draco Malfoy is the Slytherin Prince who uses his brains for stupid stunts and stupid spells... Well, he's failing a few classes and since Celina just happens to be so smart


A/N Ok... This is my first HarryPotter fanfiction... Yes, it is a Draco Malfoy story.. he he... Ok, my PenName before was fluffyiskool or something like that... but I changed it... yeah... ANYWAYS! I'm putting this up to see if anyone likes it.. I want at least five reviews before I add another chapter to it... I don't want to keep adding chappies if no one's gonna read it... -- anyways... yah.. ENJOY!

Disclaimer As much as it sucks.. I don't own Malfoy... cries BUT! I do own Celina Knight... 'Cuz she's my character!

My name is Celina Knight. I'm a witch. Not just any witch, but a pureblood. This means that my ancestors are all magic users. Yep, all witches and wizards. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm in the Slytherin House. I know it's odd, but I don't quite think I belong in Slytherin exactly. I don't exactly care if people look up to me, and I don't make fun of other houses as much as I can. To add to that, I was raised by muggles. My adopted parents hate magic. Some people say that I belong in Ravenclaw, because I'm really smart. Yeah, I can memorize books easily. I get the highest grades in the Slytherin house, and even the Hufflepuff house.

Well, here I am in History of Magic. It's probably the most boring class ever, (other than divination) but I get by. This is a Slytherin/Ravenclaw class, so all I know are Slytherins here. Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and all of Malfoy's other little followers are in this class, so it makes it an annoying class. They're always picking on the Ravenclaws, but the teacher doesn't seem to care. (Or maybe he just doesn't even notice…) Anyway, this is my story, on how my life changed because of one stupid failing kid in class.

Draco Malfoy.

"Please take out your books and turn to page 450," Binns ordered, turning pages in his own book. Celina opened her book, yawning lazily. She might have been the only student passing this course in the Slytherin house at the moment, but she still hated it. Today they were studying… the fall of Rome? Why would they study that? Oh well…

The class drawled on, and Celina took tons of notes, more like, wrote down everything the teacher said. She always did this, so that when she was more awake she could go through and read them. It didn't help that History of Magic was her first class of the day. After about thirty minutes of dull reading, they were given an assignment, which she already knew would become homework.

"Ms. Knight, would you come here please?" Professor Binns asked, sitting behind his desk and going through some papers. Sighing, Celina stood up and walked over to the desk. "As you are probably aware of, Ms. Knight, you are the only student in your house passing my class! There is a student I would like you to tutor, if you would," he said, not looking up once.

"Ok… when do I tutor him… or... er… her?" Celina didn't like tutoring people. It made her look like she was a brainiac, but she didn't have much choice. Professor Binns hadn't exactly asked her, it was more of a questioning order.

"During your lunch hour in this class every day, beginning today. Your lunch will be provided to you here," he answered. Celina stared at him in disbelief. "Will that be a problem?" Backing away, Celina shook her head. He just glared at her… a nasty glare. Like it mattered, she never ate lunch with anyone anyway.

"I'll do it Sir."

The end of class came swiftly after that. Hastily, Celina rushed off to her other classes, happy to escape History of Magic. She never was very fond of that class. Curse her good memory! Her next class was Potions. That was better; at least she didn't have to tutor people in that class, Snape didn't believe in tutoring. At least that's what she thought. Half way through that class, she was called to his desk and asked/told to tutor a failing student. When she asked when and where, she was told in the potions room an hour before supper. "Yes Sir, I can do it."

Her next class was transfiguration. Luckily for her, no tutoring needed. But just as quick as the class came, it went, and she was heading back to History of Magic for her first day of tutoring the idiot. When she came in, no one was there. Sighing, she sat down and wondered how she was supposed so start this. Before she could think too much on it, a plate with a sandwich and salad appeared on the desk before her. Deciding to forget about her tutoring problem until the student who was supposed to be tutored actually got there, Celina began eating.

By the time she was finished, which was ten minutes later, the student still hadn't come in. Getting a little frustrated, Celina reached for her books and almost started packing them up when she heard a "Sorry, I'm late." Swirling around to look behind her, preparing to yell at the guy who had made her sit there for ten minutes, Celina was surprised to see Draco Malfoy.

"Don't apologize, just get over here so this won't be a waste of time," Celina ordered, turning back around.

"I don't take orders from anyone. I said sorry because I have to," Draco growled, glaring at Celina's back but slowly making his way to the seat.

"Why are you taking tutoring anyway? I never thought that THE Draco Malfoy would ever admit that he needed help," Celina scoffed, flipping some pages in her history book.

"My father is making me… He doesn't believe that a Malfoy should ever fail any class. It's none of your business anyway. Just get me good grades," Draco said, slowly getting his books out.

"Excuse me? I'm not going to get you good grades. I'm tutoring you… helping you! I won't be doing your homework or anything."

"I thought that's what tutors did…"

Celina looked at Draco like he was from another world. Well, he probably was… "Draco-" she began but cut herself off. She would have gotten hit for what she would have said. For the next forty-five minutes Celina and Draco sat and talked about history… or more like… Celina talked and Draco slowly fell asleep. Finally when the time was up Celina packed her stuff up and headed towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked from his seat, still sleepy with a piece of paper sticking to his cheek.

"I'm leaving, duh." Celina laughed. Without a moment to lose Draco packed and hurried to the door, reaching it just as Celina did.

"Age before beauty," he laughed.

"Well, seeing as I'm younger than you, you must be calling me beautiful. So, thank you!" Celina announced trying to duck to the side and exit the room. Draco blocked the exit, glaring at her.

"And why would I call you beautiful?" Draco asked.

"I don't know… You're the one who said it."

"Well, I'm first out the door."

"So now you're a woman… Seeing as it's always ladies first."

"Bitch! How dare you call me that!"

"I didn't dare, I just did," Celina said. She was getting tired of him. "Look… my name comes first in the alphabet. How about that? So let me go?" There was silence and Celina watched Draco's face. First it was anger, then it was confusion, then it looked like he was concentrating… Finally it looked like he gave up.

"Fine..." he whispered, his face going back to that of confusion. He walked out the door, but closed it in Celina's face. "Have fun getting out of there Knight," he laughed as he put a locking spell on it, one that he made and the "alohamora" spell didn't work on. Laughing, he walked away.

"MALFOY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

A/N Okidies... I hope you enjoyed it! Now send in those reviews if you want anymore! Oh yah... Also tell me if I need to add a description to Celina please... I don't know if you want that or not... Thanks for reading! SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS! theinsanekit


End file.
